1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device provided with a liquid crystal panel, relates to an electronic apparatus provided with such a display device, and relates to a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a display device mounted on an electronic apparatus such as vehicle meter and clock, there is proposed a structure including an analog display unit having an indicator needle rotated by a driving unit via a rotational shaft and a liquid crystal display unit having a liquid crystal panel, in order to improve luxury taste or the like. In such a display device, a through hole is formed in the liquid crystal panel, a backlight and the like, and the rotational shaft is passed through the through hole.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-139657 describes a liquid crystal panel including a first substrate, a second substrate oppositely disposed relative to the first substrate, a first seal member disposed between the first and second substrates for surrounding a liquid crystal, and a second seal member disposed in a region surrounded by the first seal member. A through hole is formed passing through the first and second substrates and the second seal member. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-139657 also describes a display device including the liquid crystal panel, a backlight, a rotational shaft, and an indicator needle, in which the backlight is disposed on a back surface side of the liquid crystal panel and provided with a backlight through hole formed therein, the rotational shaft is inserted through the through hole of the liquid crystal panel and the backlight through hole of the backlight, and the indicator needle is disposed on a display surface side of the liquid crystal panel, and connected to the rotational shaft.
In the display device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-139657, the through holes into which the rotational shaft is inserted are formed. The display device has a space between the through holes and the rotational shaft to enable the rotational shaft to freely rotate. Thereby, foreign substances may enter in this display device from the through holes.